Simplify the following expression: ${2+7(2k-1)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${7}$ into the parentheses: $ 2 + {7(}\gray{2k-1}{)} $ $ 2 + {14k-7} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 14k + {2 - 7}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 14k {-5}$ The simplified expression is $14k-5$